Captured Blossom
by Crazy-Cryst
Summary: Sakura was forced into the Akatsuki, Deidara the same. Sakura develop a crush on Deidara, so did Deidara. What will happen when Sakura goes missing when Deidara goes on a mission with Sasori. Will he disobey orders, or stay?
1. Chapter 1

Captured Blossom

Paring: Deidara X Sakura

Genre: Romance/Hurt

Story

'A month ago, the Akatsuki got a new medic. She was trained by the best. She was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her name is Haruno Sakura.'

Sakura was starting to adapt to her new life at the Akatsuki. Everyone was nice to her, mostly Deidara. There was one person she stayed clear of though, Uchiha Itachi. She didn't trust him one bit. She wasn't the only female at the Akatsuki. There was this strange girl always with Itachi. Sakura never knew why through.

Sakura walked outside into the field of flowers, where she found Deidara, laying in the middle of the flowers.

"Deidara-kun, you awake?" Sakura called out.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Yea, I'm awake" Deidara replied as he saw Sakura standing there with a gentle smile on her face. Deidara sat up and gestured for her to sit down next to him. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Sakura said, hugging her knees to her body.

"Sure, what is it?" Deidara said while looking over at Sakura.

"Who is that girl that's always with Itachi?" Sakura asked quietly. Deidara grimaced at his sworn enemy's name, but quickly regained composer.

"That's Crystal, M…My little sister" Deidara said quietly. Sakura's eye's widened.

"Really?" Sakura said shocked.

"Yea, she was forced into the Akatsuki like I was, I just don't know her anymore" Deidara almost said in a whisper.

"What does she see in Itachi?" Sakura asked

"I don't Know" Deidara said as he started to get frustrated. Sakura noticed the frustration building up in Deidara's face.

"I'm sorry, Deidara" Sakura whispered.

"For what?" Deidara asked a bit shocked.

"For bringing up the subject" Sakura hugged her knees closer to her chest.

Deidara moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her and told her not to worry about it. Sakura had developed a huge crush on Deidara. He was so nice and gentle. She forgot sometimes that he was on of the strongest Akatsuki members.

A few hours later, all that time they were talking about different things. Although their position had changed. It started to down pour onto them. They moved under a big tree. Sakura leaned back against Deidara's well toned chest. Deidara was holding her close to him, as if he'd let go, he'd lose her.

"Hey, the rain's letting up" Sakura cheered.

"Hehe, yea, it is" Deidara simply said.

Two hours had passed since the rain started. Now the rain had stopped. They went inside to dry off.

"Where have you two been?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Out in the rain" Sakura said plainly.

"Why?" Deidara questioned Hidan.

"Just curious, that all" Hidan mused as he walked away.

"He's very strange" Sakura said. Deidara laughed, "He's not the only one". Moments later, Deidara and Sakura heard an explosion and yelling.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Hidan screamed as he tried to put the fire out on his arm.

"YOU!!!" Crystal screamed back

"Oh boy, doesn't he know how to leave her alone?" Deidara said. Face palm in the process.

Crystal went to attack Hidan but Itachi stopped her.

"Crystal calm down" Itachi gently said in her ear as he held her back. Deidara and Sakura walked in to see what was going on. The rest of the Akatsuki followed.

"Hidan…" Leader announced

"Why's it always got to be my fault" Hidan whined.

You provoke her, knowing her temper will skyrocket" Leader said frustrated.

"Well maybe if her brother took more care of her, we wouldn't be in this predicament" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, leave" Leader said as he seen Deidara enter the room.

"Itachi, take Crystal out somewhere other that here, let her calm down" Leader said.

Itachi nodded as he and Crystal walked out the door. Deidara glared at Itachi as he passed Deidara.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Deidara asked.

"I'm fine, just a lot of stuff to comprehended." Sakura reassured Deidara.

"Deidara, Sasori, report to my office" Leader announced.

"Okay, Leader-sama, we'll be there" Sasori announced.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sasori-danna" Deidara said.

"Make it quick, Deidara" Sasori sneered

Deidara and Sakura walked into the hallway. Sakura looked at Deidara with a saddened look.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'll be back soon." Deidara says trying to cheer Sakura up.

"What am I gonna do her without you?" Sakura asked.

"You're strong, trust me, maybe you could talk to my sister and find out what's going on with her, and get to know her" Deidara replied as he wiped a stray tear away.

"Okay" Sakura whispered through tears.

Deidara leaned down and kisses Sakura.

"I love you" Deidara whispers to Sakura.

Sakura smiles, "I love you too".

Sakura wraps her arms around Deidara, he does the same. Sasori walked into the hallway, "Cmon, Deidara, you know how I don't like to kept waiting" Sasori growled.

"I gotta go, be back soon, I promise" Deidara told Sakura.

Then Deidara left with Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

While Deidara and Sasori were on their mission, Sakura was at the Akatsuki lair all by herself. She had no clue what she was going to do while Deidara was out on his mission. Sakura thought back to when Deidara said that she could get to know his sister, Crystal. Sakura set out to find Crystal, hoping that she would be by herself and not with Itachi.

"God Damnit, I hate it here so fucking much!" Crystal yells out as Itachi and her walk out of the Akatsuki lair.

"Cryst, it's not as bad as you make it out to be." Itachi said to her.

"Yea right, whatever" Crystal said aggravated.

"Do you want some time to yourself to cool down?" Itachi asked her.

"Yea, I think that would be good, so I don't blow up on you anymore." Crystal said.

"It's going to be okay, Cryst, just call me when you're calm down, okay?" Itachi said.

"Okay, I love you, Itachi" Crystal said, a smile creeping at the edges of her lips.

"I love you too" Itachi said then leaned down and kissed her.

Itachi soon left after that, while Sakura was on the balcony watching and waiting for Itachi to leave.

Once Itachi left Sakura jumped down into the trees where Crystal wouldn't see her. Then Sakura walked up to Crystal casually.

"Hi, you're Crystal, right?" Sakura said shyly.

"Yea, that's me, who are you?" Crystal asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new medic here at the Akatsuki." Sakura replied.

"Hehe, well you're gonna be seeing a lot of me then." Crystal remarked.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked confused by Crystal's remark.

"I'm accident-prone like you wouldn't believe, I get injured a lot, but it doesn't mean that I'm weak, so don't even bother processing that through your head" Crystal said.

"That's not what I was thinking at all, maybe we can get to know each other, become friends, you know" Sakura kindly offered.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?" Crystal asked.

"You seem like you're lonely, it doesn't seem you're very well liked here" Sakura said.

"You can say that again, I guess we can, let's go for a walk" Crystal said.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

While Sakura and Crystal went on their walk, back at the Akatsuki lair Leader was talking to Itachi.

"I thought you were with Crystal" Leader said as he walked up next to Itachi.

"I was but I let have some time to herself to calm down." Itachi replied.

"Oh" Leader said.

Sakura and Crystal were walking through the woods when they here this noise in the nearby trees and bushes.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, were in no danger, it's just an old friend who thinks it's funny to snick up on people, isn't that right, Korronie?" Crystal said.

"Aww, you can't let an old friend have a little fun, Cryst?" Korronie whined.

"Maybe later, not in the mode to play around at the moment" Crystal remarked.

"Who is this?" Korronie asked as she walked near Sakura.

"This is Sakura Haruno, the new Akatsuki medic" Crystal replied.

"Oh haha, you two need to become best friends for how much you going to see her!" Korronie laughed as the comment was made for Sakura's information.

"Yea, Crystal told me about that earlier" Sakura replied.

"Oh, damnit Cryst, you never let me tell anybody anything!" Korronie whined again.

"You shouldn't whine so much" Crystal said emotionless.

"Hey, that's not nice Crystal!" Korronie said.

"No one said that I was nice, now did they?" Crystal sneered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Korronie asked.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for your damn games!" Crystal said as she stormed off and left Sakura and Korronie standing there. Sakura knew what was wrong but Korronie didn't. Korronie stood there dumbfounded. Sakura took this time as an opportunity to get to know Crystal better. Sakura figured she could ask Korronie all about Crystal.

"Do you know what's wrong with Crystal?" Korronie asked, taking Sakura out of her train of thought.

"Umm, she got into a big argument with another Akatsuki member and it really pissed her off" Sakura replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Korronie are standing in the woods where Crystal left them.

"Hey, umm, Korronie can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked

"Umm, I don't normally do favors for people I just met, but what the hell, why not, sure, what do ya need?" Korronie replied.

"Can you tell me more about Crystal?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sure, don't' tell Crystal I'm doing this, she'll kill me" Korronie asked.

"Okay, I promise!" Sakura cheered.

Well, where do you want me to start, there's so much about her?" Korronie asked Sakura.

"Why is she so sad?" Sakura asked Korronie.

"She's been sad for awhile, but she wont take about it, she just keeps it all bottled up inside, When she was 7 years old or so, her sister was killed in an ambush, her and her sister were really closed" Korronie said saddened coming back to the memories.

"Close as in?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She was Cryst's twin sister, her name was Hari" Korronie winced at the pained memories.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible, why does she keep it all bottled up, that sort of thing needs to be talked out and not kept in" Sakura said shocked.

"Yeah I know, but she won't talk about it with me, her older brother, or even Itachi, which is shocking because she would tell her brother everything, wait do you know her older brother is?" Korronie asked.

"Yes I know it's Deidara" Sakura said.

Korronie noticed the way she said Deidara's name, all the time with a strange look on her face that Sakura noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The way you said Deidara's name, is there something going on between you two?" Korronie asked curiously.

Sakura blushed three shades of crimson. "Uhh, yea…"

"Oh, well go for you two" Korronie simply said.

Sakura blinked in confusion before she could say something Korronie whipped her head around to see who was coming.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You didn't hear that rustle of the leaves?" Korronie asked.

"No" Sakura said realizing how stupid she must look for not hearing the leaves move.

"Whose there?" Korronie called out.

"It's me, Korronie" the hidden person said.

"Itachi?" Korronie said confused.

"Yes, where's Crystal?" Itachi asked.

"She ran off really pissed off" Korronie said.

"What, do you know where she went?" Itachi said trying to stay calm.

"She went toward the north" Korronie says trying to not piss off Itachi that she let Crystal run off.

The wind starts to pick up and this ominous feeling came over Sakura, Korronie and Itachi.

"Wha… What was that?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hello, Korronie" the ominous voice said.

"I had a feeling if I brought that subject up this would happen" Korronie said.

"What's the matter Korronie, you don't want me here?" the voice said again.

The voice started to materialize in front of all three of them.

"She looks just like Crystal, she must be…" Sakura said before she was cut off by Korronie.

"Hari, Crystal's twin sister" Korronie finished Sakura's sentence.

"Why are you here, Hari?" Korronie asked.

"I'm here to warn and help you with Crystal" Hari said plainly.

"Why, is something wrong with her?" Itachi asked.

"I believe she off somewhere trying to figure out how to join me, if you catch my drift" Hari said slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have an idea where that 'somewhere' is, Hari?" Korronie asked.

"No, I haven't been able to find her, she knows how to hide herself when she doesn't want to be found" Hari said.

"That's what scares me" Itachi said in a low voice.

Hari walked over to Itachi and put her hand on his shoulder.

We'll find her, don't worry, she's not going to join me not yet" Hari said trying to cheer him up.

"What do you mean "not yet?" Itachi asked.

"The only way she can join me is dying of old age, with you" Hari said reassuring Itachi.

"Should someone let Deidara know what's going on?" Korronie asked.

"No…" Itachi said quickly.

"Itachi…" Hari said.

"What?" Itachi asked looking Hari in the eye.

"He has a right to know, he's are older brother" Hari said not backing down.

"Fine…" Itachi grumbled.

It fell silent as everyone was now staring at Hari.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Hari asked confused.

"He's your brother" Itachi said.

"I don't know if you guys have realized or not yet but I've been dead for a long time now, so that's not going to go over so well" Hari said.

"Fine, I'll call him" Korronie said pulling out her phone.

She dials Deidara's number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Deidara asked on the other line.

"Ummm, well there's something I have to tell you…" Korronie said slowly and then was cut off by Deidara.

"Yes Korronie, I'm kinda on a mission, so can you talk a little faster?" Deidara asked.

"Oh yes, sorry, well it's about Crystal…" Korronie started to say as she was cut off again.

"Is she okay?" Deidara asked.

"You know, I'd be able to finish a lot faster if you would quit interrupting me" Korronie said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, what is it?" Deidara asked.

"She's… missing" Korronie said kinda afraid of his reaction.

"What?" Deidara shouted and trying to calm down.

"She was pissed and she ran off after I showed up, I think I said something wrong, I'm not sure, but you might want to know that… Hari is here" Korronie informed him.

"What, she is, why?" Deidara asked?

"To warn and help us with Cryst" Korronie said reciting Hari's words.

"Can I talk to her?" Deidara asked.

Korronie handed Hari the phone, Hari looked at the phone and then at Korronie with this look of 'what the hell do you want me to with that?'.

"He wants to talk to you, don't tell me that I need to tell you how to use a phone, yes I know its been awhile but come on" Korronie said.

"Alright smartass" Hari said as she took the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hari?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, it's me" Hari said quietly.

"How are you?" Deidara asked.

"I'm fine, a little scared and annoyed" Hari replied.

"Annoyed?" Deidara questioned.

"Yes, annoyed?" Hari said plainly.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Deidara asked.

"You were supposed to take care of her…" Hari said under her breath but Deidara still heard her.

"Excuse me?" Deidara questioned.

"You were supposed to take care of her after I died" Hari said more loudly and clearer.

Deidara stopped in his tracks which made Sasori grunt in annoyance.

"What do you think I've been doing Hari; tell me how have I not taken care of her?" Deidara said a bit angered.

"You should have made her talk about it" Hari said as her voice started to rise.

"Made her what?" Deidara asked.

"She would be trying to kill herself over my death if you would have made her talk about my death instead of letting her build it all up inside of her" Hari said.

"I couldn't make her talk about it, I tried many times, and I almost lost her many times to, with her trying and almost succeeding with running away" Deidara said.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's what it sounds like!" Hari yelled once more.

"Alright Hari, hand me the phone before you crush it." Korronie said and Hari threw the phone at Korronie.

"Damn, I think at times it's good that's there are only one of you on this Earth, I don't think it could handle two" Korronie said towards Hari's anger and knowing Crystal temper.

Hari glared at Korronie with death in mind.

"Alright, Deidara, try and finish up your mission and come and find us and help find your sister" Korronie said as she was backing up from Hari's glare.

"And stopping your other sister from killing me" Korronie added.

"Okay, I'll finish up here report back and find you guys" Deidara said.

"Okay, talk to you later… maybe" Korronie said.

"Okay, bye" Deidara laughed, knowing what Korronie meant.

"I wonder if anyone has started looking for me yet." Crystal said thinking out loud.

Crystal was sitting on a cliff she would always go to as a kid when she was distressed or angry and wanted to cool down, she was shocked that Deidara didn't remember that if he was looking for her.

"Is there any place that you remember where Crystal would go to calm down" Korronie asked Hari.

"Umm, Deidara would know that better then me, remember we were young when I died" Hari said.

"Sorry" Hari said sad that she couldn't help with finding her own twin sister.

"It's okay, we will just keep looking until Deidara get's here, and maybe he know a place" Korronie said reassuring Hari.

"Would it be near here or the village you guys grew up in?" Itachi asked curious.

"It would be near our old village, that's a good point" Hari said.

"What, did she find a 'calm down place' around here in the time that we've been at the Akatsuki" Korronie asked.

"No, Cryst would only have one place that she found or picked as a child and that's where she would always go no matter how far the distance she would have to travel" Hari said.

"Okay so that narrows it down to your old village, so that's where we go" Korronie said.

With that said, they start on their way towards Deidara, Hari, and Crystal's old childhood village.

Crystal stood up from where she was sitting; she stood on the edge of the cliff. She thought about jumping, just ending it all and joining her sister but them someone popped into her mind: Itachi.

Tears started to run down Crystal's face, "I don't know what to do, I can't go on because I don't have my sister here with me but I can't just end it because the one person I love is there telling me it's going to be okay but then there's your older brother who doesn't like the person you love, I just don't know!"

***  
Korronie, Hari and Itachi finally made to their old village. Hari shushed everybody.

"Do you hear that?" Hari asked.

Everyone got quiet and listened closely.

"It sounds like sobbing and crying" Korronie said.

"It's Crystal" Hari said.

"You can tell by sobbing and crying?" Korronie asked.

"Yes I recognize it from when we were little when she was sad" Hari said.

"Oh, well then she's right up there on that cliff" Korronie said.

"How do we get up there?" Itachi asked.

"We'll have to go up the sides" Hari replied.

"Okay then, let's get going" Itachi stated.

They head up the side of the cliff to get to the top where Crystal is.

I was sitting at the edge of the cliff with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs crying.

It's started to rain down hard and cold. I wasn't supposed to be in cold rain but at the moment I ready didn't care.

"Were at the top, now we have to hurry she can't be in this rain for long, not for how cold it is" Hari said.

"Who should go up to her first?" Korronie asked.

"I think you should, Itachi" Hari said looking at Itachi.

"Okay" Itachi replied as he started to walk up to Crystal.

"Crystal?" Itachi called out to her.

I widened my eyes when I heard who called out my name. I slowly turned around.

"Itachi?" I said.

Itachi walked over to me as I stood up.

"Come home" Itachi asked but his voice sounded more like he was begging me to.

"I don't know if I can, Itachi" I say.

"Cryst…" Itachi murmured.

"I don't know how to go on. Without Hari, but I can't just end it all because I love you. Then, Deidara hates you, it's… I don't know!" I say as I start to cry again and collapse to my knees.

Itachi knelt down next to me to wrapped his Akatsuki jacket around me, then wrapped his arms around me.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I know that your brother doesn't like me and his approval means a lot to you." Itachi whispered to me.

"Crystal" Hari says as she walked up.

My eyes widened as I heard her voice. I turned my head around to see for myself, it was her, Hari she's actually here.

"Hari?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's me" Hari replies.

"….How long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"I'm here to help find you" Hair replied.

"Oh" I said.

Hari knelt down in front of me to make sure I heard what she had to say.

"Cryst, even though I'm not physically here anymore I'm always here with you. No matter what, you need me; I'll be here, always. And as for Deidara and his little attitude, nobody has ever made you happy like Itachi does, so screw what Deidara thinks, eventually he's going to have to accept Itachi, he's not going to cut you out of his life so he will learn to accept him. Okay? You hear me?" Hari says/asked.

"Yeah, I here you" I reply.

"I will personally, before I leave, tell Deidara all of this so he knows, okay?" Hari says.

"Okay" I say.

"We got to go, this rain is getting worse" Itachi says.

"Yeah, let's go" Korronie says.

Itachi picked up me bridal style and all of us walked back home to the Akatsuki hideout.


End file.
